


dangerous

by Julietanana



Category: SpeXial, 桓易 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietanana/pseuds/Julietanana
Summary: 一次心动的后续...





	dangerous

Dangerous

bgm：Dangerous-Spexial

会议室里八个人或坐或靠，每人手中都夹着几张文件纸，这是spexial这次行动前的最后一次"会谈"。行动目标是一串名为Lágrimas de Julieta（茱丽叶之泪）的钻石项链，明天项链会在一个地下黑市拍卖会上出现。  
"最后重复一次任务，我和Simon，Teddy，Ian参加拍卖，Win会是明天的拍卖师，Raily会在拍卖开始十分钟后引爆。Evan狙击点监控，Wayne全程在线支援。"  
Wes捏着手指在白板上点了点，"Ian，如果Win不能顺利把钻石拿回来，你就要出手，拿到后迅速赶到停车场，Simon会在那接你。"  
Ian冲哥挥挥手，"保证完成任务。"  
"不要不当回事儿，"Wayne戳了戳老幺的额头，"现场安防系统很周全，要是掉以轻心你很可能被捉住。"  
"我知道了，放心啦，我什么时候失手过。"Ian扫过全场的时候看见Evan似笑非笑的眼神，不禁一顿，啊，忘了那一次人生败笔了。想到一年前的那个夜晚，Ian觉得脸上有点热，他抿了抿嘴唇，直到在spexial再次见面，Evan都没提过那一晚，就好像他们两个真的是在spexial里初识一样。所以，记得那一晚的只有自己么，Ian不满的哼了声。  
"ok，解散，早点睡，明天大家不要起晚。"Wes敲了下白板，挥挥手。  
Ian默默从Evan，Simon和Teddy身边路过，"嗨，老幺，要不要一起去吃点宵夜？"Teddy一手勾着Ian的肩膀。  
Ian看了一眼Evan脸上分毫未变的微笑，觉得异常刺眼，"不去啦，哥说了要早点睡。"  
"吼，屁孩，你会早睡？是早点回去打游戏吧。"Raily毫不留情的戳破Ian的话。"你说呢，Win？"正在收拾大家散落纸张的Win狂点头。  
"要你管。"Ian把手里的文件纸丢到Raily身上，走上楼梯。  
"Evan？"看着注视老幺上楼的男人，Teddy眼里闪过一丝兴味，明明一脸紧张，偏要在人面前装淡然，吼，天蝎座哦。  
Wes没理几人的眉眼官司，拉了Wayne去监控室，做最后的技术确认。

回到房间的Ian拿出手机，却没有打开熟悉的游戏界面，从相册里翻出一张不知道什么时候偷拍的Evan，照片里的男人笑得一脸温柔，眼里满是星光闪亮，这个人笑起来这么好看，却是因为Teddy，Ian手指在照片上摩挲了几下，泄愤般的点着男人的眉眼。  
被老幺腹诽半天的男人正靠在窗前，手里夹着点燃的烟，在夜空下一明一暗的闪着，另一只手捏着印满漫天星辰的卡片。  
Evan觉得自己很纠结，在哥把Ian带回来宣布他是新成员的时候，心里真的是很惊喜的，没想到两人会这样再见面。只是，他们的开头，似乎并不是一个好的初遇，而且，Teddy……还有Simon，真的是，一团乱。  
Evan扔掉手里几乎燃尽的烟，拿了柜子上的一个瓶子去了Taddy房间，不意外的在门口看见被赶出来的Simon。把瓶子塞到兜里，Evan冲Simon点点头。  
"Evan，你来了，快进来。"Teddy一把抓住Evan的手臂，无视Simon看过来的眼神，关上房门。  
感觉到手臂上的手指微微发颤，Evan揽着Teddy的肩膀，让他坐下，揉揉他微卷的头发，"Te，还不想告诉他？"  
Teddy眼睛里闪过一丝纠结，看向紧闭的房门，似乎想透过门板看到房间外的那个人。  
Evan叹口气，把兜里的瓶子塞到Teddy手里，"明天行动小心点。"  
"嗯……"  
出门拿巧克力奶的Ian站在拐角处，看着Simon恨恨锤了下墙离开。他盯着Teddy的房门直到眼睛酸疼，转身回了房间。

黑市拍卖会  
Wes和Simon，Ian和Teddy，两组人都带着装有Teddy仿制的几可乱真的美钞箱子进了会场大门，Teddy为了这两箱美钞费了不少时日，保证一切仪器都验不出来，而在曝光72小时后，所有美钞会褪色成白纸一张。  
守门的四个人按照程序，验钞，搜身，没发现异常后进了会场。两组人分散落座，Wes不经意间观察了整个会场，敲了敲耳钉。  
"Evan到位。"在另一栋楼顶狙击位的Evan透过枪身上的高倍数瞄准镜清楚的看到四人的位置。   
Wayne的声音从四人隐藏式耳麦中响起，"测试，都听得见么？"  
"嗯"四声低沉的肯定在线路里清晰回响。坐在spexial总部监控室里的Wayne和Raily对视一眼，开口，"十分钟倒计时开始。"  
Win带着助手上台，茱丽叶之泪在众人瞩目中出现，梨形钻石闪着璀璨夺目的光芒，大家都沉醉于这串项链的美丽，Ian看着在灯光下闪耀的钻石，有点疑惑，"钻石的现任主人是哪个？"  
"Ian你发现什么了？"Teddy低声询问。  
"我...不确定，钻石好像...有点不对。"  
Wayne查了一下会场监控，"Ian，Win面前两点钟方向，留胡子的男人。Alfanso，茱丽叶之泪的现任主人，也是今天的卖家。"  
Evan也留意了一下，男人的腰间鼓囊囊的，"小心，他有武器"  
Ian在喊价越来越激烈的时候，看到那个男人满意的笑了，手不经意的拍了拍胸口，看向Win手里流光溢彩的钻石，撇了下嘴角。  
耳机里Wayne的声音清晰响起，"倒计时五、四..."  
"是赝品。"Ian再次仔细观察了Win手里的钻石，站起身往前排走去。  
"Ian！"Teddy也站起身，被Raily远程操控的烟雾弹轰的一声炸裂。  
现场一片混乱，Win收好手里的项链拎着箱子混入纷乱的人群从会场离开，Teddy视线受阻，没抓住Ian，"哥，Ian不见了。"  
"Teddy，你和Simon去约好的地点等Win，然后到出口待命，我去找Ian。"  
Wes一边沿着墙边前行，一边询问"Ian，Ian，听到回答。"耳机里仍然没有声音，"Wayne，在么，什么情况。"  
十指如飞的Wayne敲着键盘不断切换，"我在找。"  
Evan的声音突然响起，"Ian！"  
被枪指住的Ian举起双手，一脸茫然，"我只是在找出口，我的方向感不太好。"  
Alfanso眼中闪过一丝危险，"那边。"枪微微往左偏了偏。  
"好的，先生。"Ian额间沁出细汗，往右转身，一脚踩到什么杂物，朝Alfanso倒了过来，狠狠的撞了一下。  
"喂！"Alfanso警告的在Ian耳边开了一枪。  
"对不起，对不起，真的很抱歉。"Ian捂着肩膀胡乱的道歉，急匆匆地往出口跑走。  
"哥，Ian出去了。"Evan一向冷静的声线里带着一丝后怕。  
"全体，出口见。"Wes也快步走了出去。

Simon和Win开着车等在两栋楼外，Evan背着小提琴盒上了Win的车，Ian和Wes一前一后上了Simon的车。两辆车汇入密集的车流中，不见踪影。  
"Ian，"Wes推了推老幺的头，"你要吓死我么。"  
"啊，哥，对不起。"Ian乖乖低头认错。  
"到底出什么事了？"Evan的声音在耳麦里显得有些失真。  
"Ian你是发现钻石有问题？"Teddy根据之前在会场的情况推测。  
"嗯，Win手里用来拍卖的钻石是赝品。"  
"回去再说。"Wes看了眼后视镜，示意Simon和Win分别绕了两圈才回到spexial总部。  
会议室里，Simon打开从Win手里拿来的箱子，里面的钻石项链熠熠生辉。  
"老幺你说这个是赝品？"Raily拎起项链仔仔细细看了又看，"哪里像啦。"  
"Ian是想说光泽么。"Evan坐在桌旁，恰好从一个奇妙的角度看到钻石闪了闪。  
"嗯，从Evan那个角度看，钻石的火彩是不是有点奇怪。"  
"所以，老幺你跑去拿真钻了么，拿到了么？"Raily一把勾住Ian的肩膀。  
"当然，我失手过么？"Ian从口袋里掏出一个黑色绒布包，一串钻石项链挂在他手上。  
失手过，这句话在Evan脑海里默默想了想，没有说出口。  
"哇！"Raily扯过项链放在Simon面前，"你看这两串有什么不一样么？"Simon看了半天也摇摇头。  
"这串赝品的工艺也足可乱真了，不过遇到我，还是不够看啦。"Ian脸上的酒窝笑得圆圆的，Evan看着那处深洼动了动手指，很想戳一下。  
"不管怎么说，今天任务圆满成功，最大功臣是Ian。"Wayne披着Wes的外套靠在椅子上笑。  
"哇，功臣诶。"Teddy靠在Evan的椅子边上举起酒瓶，"所以，来干杯。"  
"干杯！"  
"Te，你少喝点。"小心你的心脏，Evan压低了声音提醒。  
Ian看过来的时候，恰巧看到Evan伏在Teddy耳边，状似亲密的说着什么，Teddy笑眯眯的回了句，Evan揉了揉他的卷发。  
"喂，Ian你不喝酒在看什么。"Raily趴在Ian后背上把手里的酒瓶送到他嘴边。"今天不把你喝趴下，我跟你姓。"  
"吼，怕你啊。"Ian在Evan看过来的时候撇开了视线，拎起酒瓶跟Raily拼起了酒。  
Wes和Wayne研究完了此次行动的收尾计划回过神来的时候，会议室里大家已经喝嗨了，Ian拎着酒瓶要亲Raily，Win在一旁帮腔，Simon凑在Evan和Teddy身边不知道在争论什么，Teddy脸上有些恼怒的样子，Evan一边按着Teddy的肩膀让人别太激动，一边跟Win喊着让他把Ian拉开。  
Wes看着一片乱象，突然在Wayne脸上亲了一下。  
"Wes？"Wayne捂着脸看向Wes。  
"一起庆祝嘛。"Wes拿起一瓶酒扑向Ian，Raily和Win。  
Wayne也笑着走到大家身边。  
热闹持续了很久，直到满屋只剩下一堆空酒瓶，众人都喝得东倒西歪。  
Wayne拉起Wes，招呼大家都散了，Win扯着Raily上楼，Teddy说要出门，挂在Evan身上嚷着要他陪，Simon说他也要一起去，Ian冲大家挥手表示他自己待会。  
Evan临走前有些不放心的给Win发了条信息，让他把Raily扔回房间后下楼来看看Ian。  
Ian眯着有点发红的眼睛，其实他酒量虽浅，却是醉的快，醒的也快，这半天酒劲有点散了，他看着大家热热闹闹的散了，Evan身上挂着还在嘟囔的Teddy，Simon一脸着急想把Teddy从Evan身上撕下来。  
喝掉最后一口酒的Ian笑了笑，听见楼上Win的关门声和往楼梯这边来的脚步声，他起身往外走去，突然很想去山顶吹风看星星。  
走近车子的Ian从口袋里摸了颗Raily出品的快速解酒药，味道简直比柠檬还酸，他皱着眉眨了眨眼，把酸出来的眼泪逼了回去。  
坐进驾驶室的Ian刚发动车子，后座突然窜出一个人影，他下意识的抬手反抗，手腕被拧住，冰冷的枪口紧贴着他的额角。  
"Ian先生，你动了Boss的东西，Boss很生气。"  
Ian眼前突然浮现出那天在狼藉一片的拍卖场里眼神阴鸷的男人，Alfanso。事情好像有点糟糕了，他手指微动想要去摸腰间的联络器，一声清脆的子弹上膛声响起，"Ian先生最好不要有任何动作。"  
有人从外面打开驾驶室的门，Ian被绑住手腕扔到后座上，车很快开进了茫茫夜色里。  
"咚"Ian被压在宽大的书桌上，脸侧贴着冰冷的桌案，Alfanso俯身凝视着这个当面拿走了自己口袋里钻石的青年，"神偷Ian，真是不愧这个名号啊，能在我眼皮下动手脚。"  
"谢谢夸奖。"Ian淡淡的回答。  
"呵，哈哈哈。"Alfanso捏着Ian的下颚突然笑出声，伸手冲一旁的手下示意。  
男人递上一只手机，贴在Ian耳边，接通的一刹那，Alfanso一拳打在Ian腹部，忍不住的闷哼声回荡在手机听筒里。  
"Ian！Ian你在哪？"正在开车的Simon一脚踩在刹车上。  
"喔喔喔，"Alfanso松开Ian，让手下把人押到一旁，"不要紧张，我没有什么恶意，只想要回我自己的东西而已。"  
"Alfanso？"  
"bingo，不愧是spexial，记住，我要我的钻石。"  
"喂！"听着断讯的滴声，Simon愤恨的把手机扔到一旁，油门踩到底，飚回了spexial总部。  
Ian出门的时候Win正好下楼，看了门口监控以为他只是正常外出。现在得知老幺是被绑走了，大家的脸色都很难看。  
Evan捏着自己的手指，捏到发红，他应该先把Ian送回房间，再陪Teddy出去的，可是那会Simon一定要拉着Teddy谈，Te只好拉自己出来挡。他有些疲惫的揉了揉鼻梁上的晴明穴。  
Teddy心中涌出一丝愧疚，如果他没非拉着Evan不放...  
"Simon，Alfanso没说别的么？"Wes手扶着正在操作电脑的Wayne的椅背。  
"没有，他只说他要拿回钻石。Ian的声音也没再出现。"  
Simon的电话再次响起的时候，Wes示意Raily和Wayne，两人打出手势，Simon按下了免提。  
"Buenos días，spexial的各位。"  
"Alfanso，你有什么条件。"  
"嗯，我喜欢爽快人，明晚八点，Milo大楼，十三层，Wes和Simon，带着我的茱丽叶之泪，别跟我耍花样，我想你们应该不会想看见Ian的某部分被切下来。"  
"嘟，嘟，嘟"听筒里的忙音回荡在寂静的房间里。  
Wes看了眼深色各异的大家，敲了敲桌子，"现在，我们来讨论一下明晚的计划。"  
"Wayne，调出大楼平面图。我和Simon带着钻石从正门进去，Teddy和Raily从侧门进，Win把车开到出口待命，Evan找好狙击位，Wayne技术支援。一定，要救回Ian。"

Ian被带进囚室里，Alfanso叼着雪茄走进来，凑近了绑在椅子上的人吐出一个烟圈，"放心，你不会死，但是敢动我的东西，我想你需要一点教训。"他把嘴里的雪茄按在Ian的肩膀上熄灭，对着一旁的两个手下示意，"帮他松松筋骨，别弄死了。"男人走出囚室挥了挥手。  
"是，boss。"  
带着风声的拳头挥过来，Ian偏过头嘴里一片咸湿，被绑在椅子上的束缚让他无法做出任何规避，只能硬抗连绵不断落下的击打，他突然想起一年多前的失手，相比之下，应该说还算幸运么。自己竟然有精力去想这些有的没的，他轻笑了一声，换来一阵更不留情的殴打。

晚上八点，Wes和Simon如约带着钻石来到milo大楼，在门口被搜过身确认没带任何武器后，迎面走来了几个彪形大汉。  
"这是什么招待？"Wes看了一眼身边的Simon。  
"大概是...开胃菜？"Simon摆出架势和哥一起迎上扑面而来的铁棍。  
Simon利落的出手转身，Wes更是飞身跃起踢飞两个人。没几分钟原本要给他们两个教训的大汉全倒在地上。  
Raily和Teddy小心的从侧门进入大楼，Wayne联上实时监控指挥他们躲过巡逻的人，在十层的时候一声枪响，有人发现了他们。Raily和Teddy分别找到掩体，一时枪声大作。  
Evan已经在旁边的高楼上架好狙击枪，迅速找到十三楼的窗户，视野很好。  
Alfanso接到手下传讯的时候，从抽屉里拿出一把手枪塞在腰侧，让两个手下押着Ian来到十三层。  
四人踏入十三层入口的时候，Alfanso正好以整暇的等着他们。他看到Raily手里的枪时，夸张的挥动手臂，"喔，来的人比我预计的要多啊，这么危险的武器，不能随便拿出来玩，对么？"  
他身后的两个手下配合的紧了紧抵在Ian脖子上的匕首。  
Wes示意Raily扔掉枪，上前一步"Alfanso先生的钻石，在这里。"  
Teddy从口袋里掏出绒布袋，拿出璀璨的茱丽叶之泪。  
"啊，他真是太美了。"Alfanso看着闪着光泽的钻石，着迷的眯起眼，"现在，该让我的小宝贝物归原主了。"  
"我们也希望能让我们的老幺回归。"  
"噢，当然，我们交换。你把钻石扔过来，我让他们放开Ian先生。"  
Teddy看了一眼Simon，扬手把项链扔到空中，同时把枪塞到Simon手里。  
Simon抬手扣动扳机，Ian身边的两个男人倒地，项链在空中打了个转，Alfanso却伸手抓住Ian的胳膊，把人拽在胸前，手里的枪抵在他太阳穴上。  
Alfanso把大半身体藏在Ian背后，"现在，按我的话做，不然，子弹可不长眼睛。"  
"放了Ian，钻石给你。"  
"no，no，no，你们先放下枪。"  
Simon把枪扔到地上。  
"把项链踢过来。"  
Wes看了一眼窗口，Evan看着瞄准镜里被Ian挡在身后的身影，几次手指微动，"被Ian挡住了。"  
耳机里传来Evan略带纠结的声音，Wes微微动了动手指。  
Ian扫了一眼明亮的窗户，手肘突然后击，撞在Alfanso的心口，Evan屏住呼吸手指扣动，Simon脚尖上挑，握住被踢起的枪，两声枪响。  
Alfanso太阳穴和额头飚出血雾，倒在地上。  
"Ian，"Raily跑过去抱住老幺。  
"嘶...痛，痛。"Ian跳脚大呼。  
Wes看着老幺嘴角的瘀痕，揉了揉Ian的头发，"好了，我们回家。"  
"嗯，回家。"  
从瞄准镜里看见Ian安然无恙的Evan呼出口气，收起狙击枪下楼。  
Win打开车门，冲走过来的六人竖起拇指。

Wayne检查了Ian身上的伤，给Ian脸上的瘀痕涂了药，准备拽他身上的衣服。  
"威～"Ian抓住衣襟，"剩下的我自己来啦。"  
"你还不好意思啊，"Wayne看着脸红的Ian恨恨的数落，"你说说不好好回房间，非要一个人出去，你是要吓死我们啊。"  
"唔，现在不是没事啦。"Ian想到那天自己出门的原因，莫名低了语气。  
看着Ian有些失落的表情，Wayne揉了揉他的头，"好啦，自己去涂，吃了药注意休息。"  
"好。"

走上二楼的Ian看见抱着胳膊靠在走廊墙上的Evan，顿了顿脚步。  
"痛不痛。"Evan看着他嘴角的药膏问。  
"还好啦，痛过现在麻木了。"Ian手里捏着药膏低头，嗯，心里也是，现在麻木了。  
Simon走过来，"Evan你找我。"  
"嗯，"Evan掏出一个瓶子递过去，"你拿去给Teddy。"  
"这什么？"  
"你去问他吧。"  
Ian听到他们在讨论Teddy，默默往房间走，打开门。  
Evan跟Simon说了两句话也往Ian房间方向走，挡住要关上的门。  
"Evan？"  
"我们谈谈。"  
Ian退了一步，Evan反手关上门。  
"Evan....唔.."剩下的话被突如其来的深吻吞没，Ian被回身压在门板上，唇舌被火热的气息包裹，Evan的吻带着一丝心疼一丝愧疚还有自己也不知道的温情。  
Ian脑子有点昏沉，这个突然的吻好像一把钥匙，那些被刻意忽略的记忆慢慢苏醒了，那晚两人身体的契合变得熟悉，原来自己一直渴望着Evan的亲近。所以看见他和Teddy才会...  
等等，Teddy，Ian推着身上人的肩膀。  
Evan察觉到Ian的回应，心口变得酥软起来，这个人，一直都吸引着自己。直到被推拒的动作提醒，Evan放开身下的青年，"Ian？"  
"放开我，Evan，你当我是什么。"  
"什么意思？"  
"你现在对我这样，Teddy呢，你要怎么办。"  
"Te..."Evan叹口气，拉着Ian坐到床边。"我跟他并没有什么。"  
"......"Ian没说话，但是一脸不信的表情已经表达了他的想法。  
"真的，Te喜欢的是Simon，我只是他拉着的挡箭牌。"  
"？？"  
Evan看着Ian因疑惑而瞪大的眼睛，忍不住亲了下他的眼角。"Te心脏不好，之前检查结果很糟糕，那会他和Simon又有些误会，就没告诉他，想要分手。"  
"那Simon..."Ian想到Simon一直以来的表现，明显是不想分手。  
"嗯，Simon不同意，Te为了让他死心，就拉上了我。不过，Te有些松动了，我也不想再让你误会。"Evan搂着Ian的腰，"尤其这一次，你被枪指着的时候，我的心脏都要停跳了。"他亲了亲Ian的发顶，"我不想再经历一次了。"  
Ian趴在Evan怀里脸红红的，肩膀靠在Evan身上的时候碰到了被雪茄烫过的地方，他抖了一下轻嘶出声。  
Evan放开Ian，"这里受伤了？"他拉开Ian的衣领，看见一个圆形的烫伤疤痕，眼神闪了闪，攥着衣料的手指越捏越紧。  
看着Evan沉下的表情，Ian摸到之前扔在床上的药膏，"Wayne给了我这个。"  
Evan挤出药膏轻轻的涂抹着Ian肩胛处的伤痕，对着轻轻吹了口气，Ian有些难耐的瑟缩了下，哼了一声。  
Evan扒开Ian的上衣，在每一处淤青上落下轻柔的吻，低声跟青年道歉。  
Ian躺在床上舔了舔有点干涩的唇，看着Evan眼里心疼的神色，"你要不要，换个方式让我忘了那些伤。"  
"Ian..."Evan看着青年的舌尖一探一探的在唇齿间，俯身压在Ian身上，"我会让你彻底忘掉的。"  
这一晚Ian真的彻底忘掉了身上的伤，第二天也一样，因为瘀伤的痛被另一种无法言喻的酸痛彻底代替。


End file.
